The Elevator
by SquintsUnited
Summary: BB smut in an elevator. 'Nuff said.


**The Elevator**

After a long night with the obligatory post-case paperwork at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan were heading to her apartment for congratulatory drinks. Not that there was anyone else to congratulate other than themselves, so they were heading to hers for some scotch and company instead of separating and basking in their loneliness all night long. They were walking down the street from where Booth had parked his car, to her apartment building, and they took their usual route to the elevator, both being too exhausted to climb the five flights of stairs.

Brennan rubbed her eyes wearily as she pressed the button in the corridor of the apartment complex, tapping her foot against the carpet in a continuous rhythm as she waited for the elevator, taking a quick glance at Booth. When he had mentioned them having scotch it sounded damn good after finally being able to close this case and well since they always went to his place she decided to make a change. The ding noise of the elevator rang through the corridor, making Brennan jump as soon as she heard the sound before carefully walking into elevator, Booth following right behind her.

Booth resisted the urge to reach out and lead her by the small of the back, their everyday routines taking a toll on their out of work life. He followed her into the elevator and watched her press the button for their floor. No, her floor. Not their floor, Booth shook the thought out of his head. He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He'd earned a funny look. Great. You know what would really suck right now? Booth thought, If this elevator were to break down. Sometimes karma is a real bitch, he thought just seconds later. The elevator rattled and then skidded to a halt, clambering and indicating they were stuck. No fucking shit, Sherlock, Seeley thought to himself.

Brennan's eyes widened as the elevator broke down and stood still, shit that was sudden. When her composure regained itself she leant against the left wall, biting at her index finger nail nervously. Now they were trapped, in the elevator for who knew how long. Although Brennan didn't suffer from claustrophobia the thought of being trapped in an elevator just frightened her. To relieve some of the tension she lightly tapped a heeled foot on the floor of the elevator to try and calm her nerves. When that didn't work she begun to pace the elevator, muttering to herself as she paced from left to right.

Booth groaned as the elevator screeched to a halt, cursing under his breath. Well done, genius, he prided himself sarcastically in his head. He groaned and slunked down on the floor, watching his partner intently, hoping she didn't notice, and trying to decode the emotions scrawled across her face. He rolled his eyes as he watched her began to pace. That was one of his biggest pet peeves. Pacing. It really pissed him off. So she'd better not continue, or she could be in for it.

Brennan continued to pace her way around the elevator, her speed picking up as she became more frantic. From time to time her eyes would dart to her partner on the floor who was leaning against the wall as frustrated as she was possibly even more. She glanced around the elevator as she paced from side to side and let out a sigh.

Booth looked at her with a frustrated glare, hoping she'd get the message and stop. No, she kept on going. He could feel the elevator rattling a bit with the velocity of her stamping heels, and hoped they'd either mend the tense silence, or get the hell out of here sometime damn bloody soon. He heaved himself from his spot on the floor and searched for a way out. He looked towards the emergency phone and picked it up. He got an engaged tone, and then nothing. "Phone's out," he stated, to no one in particular, his grumbled voice breaking the silence for a bit. He knelt down and read the scripture under all the floor buttons. "If elevator stops, do not become alarmed. Press the button marked alarm to summon assistance," he read aloud. He sat back on his heels and put on a thinking face, negotiating the instructions. "If they don't want us to be alarmed, why call the button 'alarm'?" he questioned.

Brennan rolled her eyes at his statement and stopped her pacing for a second to shoot him a skeptical look before shaking her head and continued her light pacing, oblivious to how aggravated she was making him in the mean while. Brennan moved onto another nail to bite on.

Booth groaned and slapped a palm to his face in annoyance, throwing himself back into the corner of the elevator with a grunt, curling his legs up under him. He was half tempted to rock himself backwards and forward and sob. But of course he wouldn't. He wouldn't trash his pride to the woman he loved. What? Loved? He didn't think that... Hurry up already, you stupid elevator.

Brennan looked at him quizzically, stopping her pacing for a few minutes. He seemed overly restless then again like she wasn't. Her eyes looked him up and down as she bit down on one of her other nails. "Booth are you alright? You seem overly irritated." she questioned, tilting her head to the side and tapping her foot on the elevator floor again since she was waiting for a reply.

Booth sat on the floor with his head in his hands and groaned loudly. He ignored her question and she went on pacing, her nail-chewing echoing through the silence of the elevator. Eventually, not even looking at her, just by the sounds she was making, he cracked. "Stop pacing, Bones!!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands down onto the tile floor of the elevator.

Brennan stopped in her tracks instantly and spun to face him, forcing a nail away from her mouth she cocked a brow. "Why should I Booth?" she retorted, her voice radiating pure frustration just like his. Booth couldn't tell her what to do, didn't he know what she was going through right now? "This is my way of coping in confined spaces and if you can't deal with that then that's your problem isn't it?" her voice was dripping venom before she continued her pacing routine, now just trying to piss him off.

Booth groaned, debating perhaps if he could shoot himself out of this, He looked up, and estimated if he could fit through the elevator shaft. No such luck. He couldn't find it. he felt a tug of guilt at her reply, remembering her gravedigger incident. But his guilt was nothing compared to his utter annoyance. He tried to size up where abouts they were on the elevator line, but his aggravated brain was not up for it. He slouched in the corner, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on a fantasy of some sort, wishing he was anywhere but here. Once again, no such luck. His partner's beautiful face kept popping into his head, in the most exuberant positions.

Brennan continued to pace and let out a frustrated groan, slamming a clenched fist into the wall as she paced back and forth. "Surely the elevator would be working by now.." she hissed, pacing back and forth once more, noting the frustrated look on her partner's face, her pace picked up again show how frustrated and aggravated she really was.

Booth looked at her in disbelief. That's it, she was doing it just to piss him off now. He rolled his eyes and took action. As she paced away from him, he caught one of her feet and braced himself, pulling her down, until she landed on his lap with a thud. Booth grinned and watched her struggle to get up and out of his tightened embrace. "No more pacing, Bones," he reprimanded, whispering seductively.

Brennan let out a loud gasp as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down onto his lap, her cerulean blue eyes instantly widening. "Booth what are you doing?" she hissed, trying to struggle out of his grip to no avail. "Let go!"

"Only if you promise not to pace any more, Bones," he compromised, tightening his steel hard grip on her, preventing her from getting away. He grinned at her struggling. Somehow, it turned him on, and he knew she could feel his already rock hard erection pressing into her back.

Her eyes met his instantly and they narrowed. "What else could I do besides pacing Booth?" she hissed, struggling in an attempt again to break free and this time not missing his rock hard erection and a small gasp left Brennan's lips before she turned back to stare at him, cocking a brow in an all knowing way.

"I can think of many things you could do, Bones," Booth told her, not letting her escape, if only tightening his grip even further. He didn't miss the gasp, and could feel her squirming, presumably of arousal, in his lap.

Brennan continued to struggle in Booth grip, not missing his erection rubbing against her back the more she struggled only heightening her arousal more and she could feel the moisture pool to her lower regions almost instantly. "Booth... please let go of me." Brennan gave her final warning her eyes meeting his. "Booth, it's getting hot in here let me go."

"Oh really, Bones? How hot? Does it make you want to take off all your clothes?" Booth whispered in her ear, running one hand up her side, keeping the other firmly tightened around her waist.

Brennan smiled coyly and her head moved closer to his own, slowly brushing her lips along his jaw line and smirking in his face, her warm breath made him shiver and Brennan knew this was her chance. Shuffling slightly she elbowed Booth roughly in the ribs making him jump and release his firm grip on her giving her a chance to get up. Her eyes met his and she couldn't help but smirk. Oh she had gotten him good. "Not in the mood Booth." Brennan grumbled; maintaining a serious face before pacing the elevator once more.

Booth threw his head back to hit the wall of the elevator and an idea formed in his head. He rose slowly, unfolding his legs from under him. He leant against the corner, and grinned at her, watching her pace, frustrated. He had had enough. He took her under the arms, and shoved her against the wall of the elevator, leaning in too close for her comfort. "I'm sure I can find some evidence of just how in the mood you are, Bones," he said, his hand trailing down towards her crotch.

Brennan let out a loud gasp as he surprised her once again, now pushing her up against the wall of the elevator and her breathing grew heavier as his body pressed closer against her own making a small moan leave her lips. Her eyes stared into his and she could feel his hand slowly moving down to her jeans, involuntarily her hips bucked forward and Brennan couldn't help but bite her lip. "Can you Booth?" she whispered back, her voice instantly taking on a husky tone.

"Yeah, Bones, I can," Booth replied, reaching to her jeans and for the button, slowly, as not to get a kick in the balls or another elbow in the ribs. He undid the button, leaving her to back out at any time she wanted, and unzipped the zipper, before sliding just one finger in and under the saturated panties, feeling the arousal radiating. "See, Bones? All that heat, just for me," he whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe in his mouth.

A gasp of relief left her lips as her hips bucked up once again at his touch. Just one touch was all it took to make her crazy. Her eyes closed softly and she bit her lip nervously, wishing she could maintain control but there was no hope of that happening any time soon. A small smirk crossed Brennan's face as her eyes met his her look dangerous. "Are you sure that's for you Booth?" she whispered back teasingly. As his mouth made its way down along her neck she titled her head and let out a moan, providing him more access.

"Well, Bones, I see nobody else in this very confined space..." Booth whispered back, detaching his lips from the soft creamy skin of her neck for a second. He made his way down her neck, before moving to her chest and trailing his tongue along, his hands working their way up and down her sides, one still remaining in her jeans, inching them down and down, leaving her with her pants around her knees when he pulled back to look at her.

Brennan stared into his eyes, another gasp leaving her lips as his fingers worked inside of her at a slow pace. Was he really trying to make her suffer? Her hands made their way towards his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons before raking their way torturously down his chest and down to his pants.

Booth slid one finger into her wet folds, watching her flush, and grinned. He groaned as she began to rake her fingers up and down his chiselled abs, and slid another finger into her ready heat, the hand supporting her shaking slightly as she shivered.

Brennan let out a loud throaty moan and closed her eyes, her legs widened their stance to accommodate his fingers. Her head rested back on the elevator wall and another moan left her lips. Slender fingers trailed along his chest until they reached his jeans again and she unzipped them, smirking to herself as she cupped the hard erection that was waiting inside, her fingers trailed up and down his length not providing enough pressure that he wanted and she could tell by the annoyed grunt that left his lips. "Mm, that feels nice doesn't it?'

"Yeah, it does Bones, but you should stop. I don't want senior to be out of commission just yet," he replied, inserting yet another finger into her slick heat, moaning at her finger's menstruations on his manhood. She was going to send him over the edge if she wasn't careful. He moved his lips from the valley between her breasts to her lips and kissed her passionately; a kiss letting her know that this wasn't just some quick fuck in an elevator, or the 'satisfying of biological urges' as she liked to call it. This was making love. In an unusual place, albeit, but no matter where it was, with her, he was always making love.

Brennan's fingers removed themselves from Booth's man hood as she felt his fingers stretch her to the limit but damn it felt so good. So fucking good. A throaty moan left her lips as his lips moved up between the valley of her breasts and made their way torturingly slow to her mouth. A jolt of electricity shot through her as she tasted not only him but herself on her lips and she grew more wet just at the sensation. Brennan's body arched into his hands and her eyes were squeezed tightly shot. "Ahh.. Booth, just like that."

"What do you want me to do, Bones?" Booth taunted, slowing his finger movements until she answered. When she hesitated, he stroked her clit only once before stilling all movements, not missing the aggravated moan that slipped from her lips.

Brennan's eyes narrowed instantly as he stopped his movements and she moved her body closer to his in an attempt for him to press against her but it was a light touch and didn't sooth her one bit. Her head moved in towards his ear and she breathed down on it enjoying him shiver.

"I want you to fuck me Booth, Like you mean it."

"Well, Bones. That's very bold of you. But I'm afraid I can't," Booth replied, beginning to slip his fingers out of her dripping core, looking up to meet her if-looks-could-kill glare.

Brennan's eyes narrowed instantly as his hands slowly slid out of her core. Oh he was not getting away THAT easily. Her hands move their way down without his knowledge and wrapped around him, starting a slow caress up and down his length with a single finger before fisting him and apply a slight amount of pressure but not enough to relieve the pressure. "Why can't you Booth?" she questioned, her voice taking on a serious tone. Brennan's face flushed slightly as she felt some of her come trail down her leg.

"What's the magic word, Bones?" He taunted, seeing the look on her face and how flushed she was. He swallowed at her movements to his rock hard cock.

Brennan scowled even more, her pace increasing as he taunted her. Nobody made a fool out of Temperance Brennan and got away with it. Her face regained its composure and she leant forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm not sure Booth, what is the magic word?" she crooned.

"Oh, you know it, Bones. That one, starts with P??" he prodded, keeping his fingers away from where he knew she wanted them most. He grinned at her annoyance, and knew he had the upper hand. He also happened to know she hated it.

Brennan's scowl turned into a sudden smirk as an idea popped into her head. No she was going to get the upper hand this time. Her hand moved off from his member and she licked her lips lightly just enough to wet them before she spoke. "I still don't know Booth..." Brennan teased back, her voice taking on a seductive tone. Bending down she smiled up at him, her mouth right near his erection. Slowly her tongue touched the tip just enough to make him moan and she ran it along the tip and up and down his length enjoying the way his body bucked forward. "Maybe you could refresh my memory?"

"Please, Bones. That's the word I'm using with you to make you stop. Right now," he told her with a groan at what she was doing to him. If she kept this up, there would be no action for her. No god action, anyway. And Booth needed Senior to be up for the job of pleasing Temperance Brennan. From experience, even outside of the bedroom, or elevator in this circumstance, he knew that was a hard task.

"Are you sure you want me to stop Booth? You seem to be enjoying this." Brennan asked, punctuating the word 'enjoy' with a quick flick of her tongue against his tip before running it up and down a few times along his member, enjoying the moans that left his lips and she smirked as his hips bucked forward each time she made contact.

"I am, Bones, but I think I could enjoy it a lot more if this were a two player game," he answered, pulling her up by her forearms, and shoving her against the wall of the elevator, feeling it rock slightly, and grinned at her surprised expression as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her eyes widened as Booth had suddenly pulled her up and pushed her agaisnt the wall, her breathing growing laboured again as her legs wrapped around his waist. Brennan moved her head forward and let her lips meet his and she inserted her tongue.

Booth kissed her back just as passionately, running his hands up and down her sides, eager to eat her all up after holding out for so long. He pulled open the front of her blouse and unhooked her bra with perfect accuracy and skill, and attached his lips to one of her throbbing nipples, eliciting a deep moan from her, making her body vibrate and her breasts jiggle slightly.

Brennan's head fell back against the wall of the lift her eyes closing as her body arched into his mouth another hand slid up to caress the other hard nipple to relieve the tension and give it the same attention. She pinched it in time to the way he sucked at her nipple and it elicited a loud, throaty moan from her lips. Her breasts jiggled in time to their movements and another moan left her lips to show her approval.

Booth grinned against her breast and slid a hand down to her heat, sliding a finger into her while tugging down his jeans and boxers the rest of the way, lowering hers too, along with her soaked panties, her juices dribbling down her legs making it easy. He slid his finger out of her, much to her dismay, but placed the head of his throbbing cock there instead, making her moan. He slid half way in, and grunted, moving his lips to her breast again, swirling his tongue over the throbbing nipple. He shoved the rest of the way in, and they both moaned in unison, his being muffled by his movements to her breast.

Brennan's lips parted slightly and a loud moan left her lips, head thrashing from side to side in pure pleasure and her upper torso arched into his waiting mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her movements to her breast didn't stop and increased to match the ministrations towards her other breast by Booth mouth. Her spare hand raked down his back, possibly leaving red marks in their path right afterwards and she didn't care. It was her way of marking him which made her grow more excited just by the thought of it. He was all hers and she was all his, just how it should be.

He ignored the pain tearing down his back as he pounded into her, shaking the elevator with every thrust. He moved his lips to her other breasts and sucked vigorously, taking the thrust of her hips as notification that she knew she was in for a rough ride. He guessed she was enjoying it, considering the deep moans that kept erupting from her.

Brennan moaned again, her hips continuously thrusting forward to meet his body. Oh God she had dreamt about this moment but now that it was finally here and it felt better than she could have ever imagined. Her hand moved from its position on her breast and raked down his back sharply, leaving another set of bright red marks. "Booth... I-I'm close... So fucking close...." she whispered in his ear.

Booth rammed into her at full speed, reaching a free hand down to stroke her clit, keeping the other one under her and supporting her, knowing she'll need it after her climax. He detached his lips from her throbbing nipples, regrettably, and moved them to her lips, kissing her deeply, and holding her as he held back from his eruption, waiting for her, and knowing he wouldn't have to wait long.

Brennan found herself growing close and another throaty moan vibrated against his lips before she wrenched them away from his own to scream his name at the top of her lungs as she came to her climax, he walls clenching around his length. "Booothh..." Brennan screeched, her whole body collapsing against the wall and supported slightly by Booth. Finally her eyes opened and she stared at him, breathing laboured as she came down from her mind blowing orgasm. "That was... amazing.."

Booth looked at her in awe as she shuddered around him, her climax washing over him. He let his seed go inside her with a groan, and held her as she came back from her high. He admired her flushed form. She was so beautiful. She looked at him and they shared a smile. They both gasped at the elevator sprung to action again, and straightened up. She surprised him by taking his hand as they waited for her floor. When they exited the elevator, Booth looked back and grinned. He was never going to look at that elevator the same way.

**A/N: Woah. Thats like the second update in what like a week? We rock! Woot. Well, we think we do. Do you agree? Let us know with a review? Pretty please with some naked Booth on top? **


End file.
